Jessica rode her bike for $12$ kilometers on each of the past $5$ days. How many kilometers did Jessica ride her bike altogether?
Solution: The total number of kilometers biked is the product of the number of kilometers biked each day and the number of days that Jessica went biking. The product is $12\text{ kilometers per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $12\text{ kilometers per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 60\text{ kilometers}$ Jessica biked a total of $60$ kilometers.